A Day with Romano
by ninjachick0228
Summary: My first entry. Germany and (Fem!)Romano end up having an unprecedented romance and I don't know why yet. I shall find out. Sucky summary is sucky. M for later lemons. Some fluff in the mix.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** This is my very first fanfic ever. In the history of the universe. So do what you want. I'm honestly just writing my author's note. I don't even know the story yet. Anybody ever do that? I'll also try to grammar nazi the shit out of this. How about...My dream...Yes. Romano is now female. FEMALE.

Germany walked silently to the meeting he was to have with the rest of the Axis Powers. He was surprised to see the room empty. The blackboard clean and chairs all pushed in. He sat down and sipped his coffee, warming his cold fingers. He sighed and sat back, gaining that boredom that came with waiting for Italy. But where was Japan?  
"Damn. He's here. Can't you be sick like fratello!?" Romano walked in. Germany jumped up.  
"Italy is sick?"  
"That's what I said, you dumb potato bastard!"  
"So you will be sitting in?"  
"That's why I'm here."  
Germany always had a rough spot with Italy- meaning his older sister. Romano was a very rough-on-the-edges woman. Short, brunette and fiesty. Poisonous. Almost the exact opposite of Italy. Each time he saw her, she was screaming and shouting, fighting, and getting them in trouble. She hid from France just as Italy. But something was different. He wanted to reach out. Just to get that care that Romano gave Italy.  
"So I guess you aren't used to the winter are you?"  
"No. It's a pointless season. Cold and pointless. Guess you don't care since you get this every year."  
"It's more usual here. Snow is an unforgiving beauty." Germany made reference to Romano, which she picked up.  
"He can not be hitting on me." Romano thought.  
"Your fingers are red. You did not wear gloves?" He reached over and poked at her fingers.  
"Should I have?"  
"Yes. You will get frostbite if you do not. Can you feel them?"  
"Not really."  
Germany scooted closer to Romano and began rubbing lightly over her hands, putting pressure on one part of her knuckle and them the next. He snuck peeks at her rose-red cheeks that seemed to get redder by the minute. Her eyes began to drift close just as Italy's on their meetings. She leaned forward onto the only thing in front of her. Germany.

**A/N **So this is possibly going to continue. The GerMano section is very limited. It shall be expanded. Possibly. It depends on my self-esteem and confidence. Mostly if I gain any. Crappy story is crappy. *GASP* This should've been a oneshot. SO MUCH EASIER.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **So This is the second chapter. I'm actually feeling very unsure about this story. I'm hoping my format will be better this time.

Germany froze. Sure he could spend nights with Italy, who, for some reason, hated sleeping with any article of clothing. This was Romano. _Romano._ Only now did he notice the subtle curves of her hips and shruken waist. It gave her somewhat manish qualities a softer side. he continued the ministrations on her fingers and thought about moving her off. Why was she sleeping so soundly, so quickly?

"Romano?"

"Hmmmm..." She sighed and leaned closer into his chest, nuzzling her nose deep within its confines.

"Romano..." He poked her shoulder and let his hand settle on her back. He could feel the cold nose against his pectorals. Her reddish hair entraced him for a few minutes as he studied its complicated waves, twists, curls, and ripples. He twirled a strand around his gloved finger and immediately pulled it off. He could now feel the sleek and shimmering strand that had a light scent of something he couldn't put his finger on. Romano settled against his body once more and pressed her torso into his. Her spread his arm to accomodate her small frame.

"Ahem." Japan stood in the doorway, his face showing little surprise. Romano sighed again and Germany stuttered.

"It's not even- I can explain. It was just-" He jumped up and Romano fell onto the floor.

"I won't tell anyone." Japan said as he calmly left through the hallway.

"What happened?" Romano looked at him and stood. He couldn't help smirking at her height. Just to his chest. Not an inch about his collar bone.

"You fell asleep...on me."

"On...you?" Her face turned red.

He rubbed the back of his neck and averted his gaze as the awkward air became unbearable to them both. Romano smoothed her shirt and found her cuticles in need of an inspection.

"I think we've done enough for today. Give me an update on Italy and I will go find Japan. Goodbye." Germany found his way out of the room after getting hooked on the table, his jacket, and the door. After he left, Romano giggled.

"He's very cute when he's in awkward situations." She thought. "I wish I was awake for this snugglefest." She pouted and grabbed her coat. She looked at her hand. "Gloves huh?" She looked to her side and found Germany's gloves sitting on the table as if he had thrown them. They were in her coat pocket and she was out of the door in a few seconds. She couldn't have him finding them on her, right?

She walked into the hotel room she was occupying for the next three days and shifted the gloves in her hands. He let her sleep on his chest. Or whatever she passed out on. Maybe it was his lap. Or his chest. That chiseled chest. She giggled again and fell onto her bed. Her feet kicked and she giggled madly. Standing up, she straightened her shirt and cleared her throat.

"The fangirling was totally neccessary." She said to no one. She dialed Italy and waited for his answer.

"Ve~ Hello, Fratello! This called ID thing is amazing!"

"Hello, Feli. I was calling to see how you feel. Are you any better?"

"Not that I can tell. My nose has been leaking, I'm cold, hot, and feverish all at the same time. How was your meeting with Germany and Japan today? Did you fight?"

"Yes. For maybe five minutes before that bastard got frustrated and left." She fluently lied to her younger brother. She couldn't have him knowing about the current issue at hand. Would Germany actually be something more to her? Questions popped into her head as Italy spewed thoughts about his latest meal. Why didn't he wake her? Why was Japan so cool with the idea? Why was he so surprised with Japan entering the room? And most importantly, would it happen again?

**A/N **Chapter 2. Is done. Maybe. I hope you all enjoy it. I got tired of minecraft ealier so I wrote this all for you. Even those of you who haven't read this or even know there's a GerMano fic out there. It's for you.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** First off, this update didn't come the day after the second one. Sorry. Second, 1114Precious pointed out some things I would like to address. I really, really hate the name "Romana," and I did think about using it, but I kept forgetting, and again I hate everything about it. And yes I COMPLETELY missed the whole fratello thing. I will keep a very specific eye out for those(now). Thus, I giveth the, the third chapter of, A Day with Romano.

Romano wiggled around more and more. She kept a somewhat steady conversation with Italy. It was becoming a big distraction to her surprisingly girlish behavior, but in a day of lying around, you know Italy had to have done something big.

"This game is so scary! Why does he chase you? Why are there notes everywhere? He's just standing there! Menacingly!"

"Listen, fratello, I must go. I have business to attend to."

There was a shrill scream, and the line went dead.

"He must've dropped the phone." Romano got off of her bed and grabbed her coat. She knew where Germany lived, so she figured she could pay a visit.

A few minutes of a taxi ride presented her with a medium sized house that belonged to the brute man she apparently fell alseep on. She could be sweet, seductive, or threatening. Either way she would get the answers she wanted. She rapped on the door and he answered in his pajama pants that complemented his blonde hair.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Military does get comfy every once in a while. "

"I was napping. What do you want Romano?" He shifted his glance and she knew he was nervous.

"I wanted to talk. Can't we just hang out?"

"You're being awfully nice."

"Thank you. May I come in?"

He side-stepped and raised his arm, welcoming her to the living room. She looked around and let her curiousity show to him.

"What are you looking at?"

"This is most definitely not how I pictured your house."

The walls were painted a light gray, almost white, color, and the carpet had a blueish green hue to it. The furniture was simple; a tan couch, dark blue recliner and a regular sized television.

"It is nice to know that you picture my house in your spare time." he nudged her and smirked.

"Better than what you probably do in your spare time. There's nothing here."

"There's a couch."

"No paintings, no decorations. It's not very pretty."

"I am sorry. I'll make it pretty for you next time you decide to wake me from a nap."

He sat onto the couch and Romano followed suit.

"So what exactly happened earlier?"

"You fell asleep, I just happened to be sitting there."

"Oh really? You left your gloves in such uncharacteristic haste." She smiled back and held up the gloves.

"Thank you for returning them. Is that all?"

"Nope." She flashed her teeth in a wide smile once again. "What else happened? I remember something else. With my fingers."

He cleared his throat and wiggled uncomfortably. "Th-they were cold and I was warming them."

"Why?" She leaned closer to him and reveled in his nervousness that was caused by her. He receded.

"Because they were cold!"

"So you just rub them? Why do you care if my fingers are cold?"

"Because I...like...fingers..."

She raised her eyebrow. "You like fingers, so you just decided to massage mine? Seems like it makes sense." Romano leaned in more and her chest brushed his stomach as he receded more. "Am I making you uncomfortable Germany?"

"No!" He stopped and moved forward so his nose met her forehead. "It doesn't matter how close I am to you." She dropped her head and it rested dependently on his own.

"You are still cold."

"Maybe you should rub me." She giggled at her own mischeviousness and let the rest of her body relax. He held his hands outward in an awkward position and decided to let her get comfortable. He placed his hands on either side of her waist and began pressing on her back.

"Move up just a little bit." He obeyed and she pressed into his neck.

"Your nose is frozen! Did you walk here?"

"No, I took a cab." He huffed and set his arms onto her shoulders.

"So..." She started.

"Do you like me?" Germany glowed with the boldness it took, that she didn't seem to have.

"Yes. That's why I'm here. Do you like me?"

"Yes. That's why I asked." They both held their breath for the moment that conversation took place.

"How childish." He stated.

"More like...teenager. Not child."

"Now what?"

"Naptime, PJ boy." She sighed and he knew it wouldn't be long before her breath evened out. He pulled the gloves out from under his body and tossed them across the room, she could have them. The blanket was tucked around their intertwined bodies and Germany fell asleep after twenty minutes of the continued massages he was giving Romano.

**A/N **That's chapter three. I still can't belive I've been reading fanfics for mroe than two years and NEVER realized that people don't indent. Sorry for the late update, these past two weeks have been crazy. A six paragraph essay, a book report, a research project, a children's book, and like three tests. And rationalizing square roots. Blahhhh. I am taking German 1 this year so I will try to implement that, but it will probably be very rough/formal. Or crappy. Crappy too. BTW, Lemons next chapter. Christmas break is coming so expect a few updates.


End file.
